


Rise and shine

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger wants to go to the gym, Sam just wants to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eris18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/gifts).



“Sam...” Digger whispered softly as he placed a hand on Sam’s arm. “Hey, baby wake up let’s go.” He said more impatiently then and shook the younger man a little, which earned him a sleepy half grunt half whine.

“Ngggg wha...” Sam groaned as he slowly turned to face the edge of the bed, wincing as the sun hurt his eyes even through his closed eyelids. “Go where...? What time is it?” He mumbled and lazily rubbed at his eye before forcing it open to look up at his boyfriend.

“To the gym, you said you’d take me with you again today.” Digger replied with one of his brightest smiles as he leaned down to give Sam’s cheek a quick peck. “And it’s 6.30, I already ate breakfast but I made some for you too so drag your gorgeous ass downstairs.” He said cheerily and patted Sam’s backside before he got up.

“6.30....are you fucking kidding me?! No way I am not getting up.” Sam actually gasped and then turned over again to hide his face in the pillows.

“Heyyy!” Digger frowned with a pout and stomped back to the bed. “You said you’d take me Sam, you promised.” He whined and shook the taller man roughly but that only made him curl up further into the bed.

“Not at 6.30 in the fucking morning babe.” Sam grunted and hugged Digger’s pillow firmly against his chest, sighing softly as he inhaled the scent of the older man. “Come back to bed Rü, we only got back home last night...” He murmured then and lazily reached back an arm to motion Digger to join him.

“But I’m already up and dressed...come on, we can nap afterwards.” Digger tried to coax, linking his fingers with Sam’s and tugging him back towards him.

Sam just groaned again and for a moment Digger thought he’d won when Sam rolled over to lie on his back and squinted up at him. “Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?”

“Ha-ha funny...Stop bitching and get up, you’ve been nagging me to come with you to the gym for months so this is me, wanting to go with you so get. up.” Digger was starting to sound a little annoyed now.

“But why do you want to go today of all the days? And so fucking early.”

“Because...because I just want to okay.” Digger stuttered a little then and lowered his head, which Sam knew by now meant that he was blushing.

“But _why_?”

“Because...I want to be in a better shape?” Digger lifted his head just a little to look at Sam almost shyly. “And I want to look better.”

Sam just blinked at him a couple of times, looking like Digger had grown another head before he suddenly snorted. “Babe the world could not handle you if you looked any prettier. I could not handle you if you looked any better.”

“Oh shut up!” The smaller man squeaked and slapped Sam’s thigh as he stood up again. “I’m serious, I want to look better and I want to be fitter and healthier. Is that a bad thing?”

“Hmm no, of course not...” Sam just hummed as he closed his eyes again and snuggled his face into his pillow.

“And? Are you getting up or not?” Digger asked impatiently.

“Nope, not getting up.” Sam said simply and pulled the duvet all the up to his chin. “Ask me again in a couple of hours.”

“Hmpf! Fine, be that way! I’m going alone then.”

Sam chuckled to himself as he heard the bedroom door slam shut and the older man stomping down the stairs and he was asleep again before Digger slammed the front door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digger forgot his protein drink at home.

Sam woke up slowly, feeling pleasantly tingly and just a tad hot so he tried to reach for the covers to blindly push them away but he frowned when he only felt his own skin on his waist area. Still refusing to open his eyes though, he attempted to move to lie on his side but that didn’t work out either as there was a familiar weight on top of him.

“Mmh Rü I said I don’t wanna go...’m tired...” He mumbled sleepily and flung an arm over his eyes.

“Oh I went to the gym already, I’ve been away for two hours.” Digger hummed absentmindedly and Sam could feel him shifting on top of him, he also waguely registered he was hard but he was still too sleepy to think more of it.

“Hmm then come sleep with me, you said we’d nap...” He reached down to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders, trying to motion him to move upwards but Digger gently pushed his arms away instead.

“I said we’d nap _if_ you came with me. You didn’t so no napping.” Digger said simply and Sam groaned when the man nudged his legs apart enough so he could settle between them. “Or well, I suppose you could keep napping...” He purred then when Sam finally opened his eyes to look down at the man he actually moaned as his cock twitched at the sight, Digger staring up at him with those lust blown eyes of his always did things to him. “But I’ve never seen you sleep through this...” The older man licked his lips as he continued and Sam bit his lip as those long slender fingers ran teasingly up and down his thighs. 

And was all the warning he got before Digger lowered his head and kissed the tip of his cock, then licked along the slit before he purred and pressed his cheek against the throbbing member.

“I left my protein drink at home...”

Sam actually laughed at that and stretched lazily, spreading his legs more in the process and giving Digger more room, which the other man thanked him by kissing up the underside of his cock, all the way up to the tip.

“Mmmh this...is not how I imagined waking up...” The younger man mumbled as he reached a hand down to push Digger’s still damp hair away from his face. “You showered without me?”

“I was sweaty, I worked out for over an hour, it’s your own fault that you weren’t there so you have no right to complain.” Digger said simply, glaring up at Sam for a moment before he decided he had better things to do.

“I’m not- mmfuckkk...” Sam tried to argue but when that hot wet mouth sank down his cock all other thoughts flew right out of his mind.

Digger moaned contently as he easily relaxed his throat to take all of Sam’s cock in his mouth. He loved this; he loved the taste and smell of Sam in his mouth, he loved the feel of that thick hot throbbing flesh in his mouth, he loved it made it slightly harder for him to breathe, how it made his jaw ache and his throat feel raw for hours after.

And most of all he loved when Sam came in his mouth, making him choke on that delicious come of his that Digger sometimes wished came in bottles or something because there really isn’t a limit to how much he would drink it.

“Mmmmmfuck Rü babe...your mouth feels so good...” Sam’s moaning snapped him back from his thoughts and he smiled as he looked up at the younger man. Ever so slowly he moved his mouth back up, letting his tongue stroke the underside of Sam’s cock and then licking around the head before he suckled on it like a lollipop and Sam couldn’t help his hips from bucking up.

“And you taste so good...hmm and feel so good...” Digger purred dirtily, his lips still firmly pressed against the head of Sam’s cock. “Fuck I just want to suck you dry...”

“Hmm pretty sure that’s why I passed out last night...” Sam chuckled lazily as he tangled his fingers into Digger’s hair. “Open up that pretty mouth of yours babe...” He whispered then, tugging on the soft locks to press those impossibly full lips harder against his cock. “Get your protein drink.”

Digger would have argued, he was supposed to make Sam pay for not coming with him to the gym but when Sam put it like that...

He had Sam’s cock down his throat the next second and this time everything was anything but slow. He bobbed his head in a fast pace, up and down, up and down, taking the other man’s cock deeper and deeper every time his mouth sank down it, making him even gag every now and then but he didn’t care. He actually loved it.

“Oh shit! Mmmfuck Rü you’re so fucking good at this...” Sam groaned, somehow managing to stay completely still except for his hands which were almost feverishly stroking Digger’s hair, encouraging him until the older man suddenly pulled away.

“Fuck my mouth.” He growled as he sat up a little to catch his breath. His deep blue eyes were practically burning with want and his lips were swollen. “Hard. I want you to fuck my mouth hard Sam.”

And how could he have said no to that?

He smiled as Digger lowered his head again, stared straight back into those gorgeous blue eyes as he slowly slid his fingers back into Digger’s hair and he even took a moment to trace the older man’s cheek with a thumb. Then his smile suddenly turned into a filthy smirk before he roughly tugged on Digger’s hair at the same time as he bucked his hips upwards and the older man opened up his mouth just in time so that Sam’s cock slammed right against the back of his throat.

“Nggh that hard enough for you babe?” Sam asked as he loosened his hold a little, just enough to give Digger some room to breathe for a few seconds before he motioned the man to look up at him as he thrust his hips up again, a little more gentler this time. But once he saw the look in Digger’s eyes and was sure he was alright he tightened his hold again and the older man actually moaned when he slammed his cock into his mouth again. And again. And again.

At first he just hold Digger’s head still as he kept thrusting up harder and faster, every now and then sharply tugging on Digger’s hair when smaller man broke eye contact. But when Digger himself tried to fight against his hold and kept whimpering he actually had to throw his head back and slow down for a moment.

“Oh god you’re driving me crazy...how can you still want it harder?” He panted heavily as he looked back down at the man between his legs, groaning when he saw Digger smirking back at him as he pulled away.

“Come on baby please it feels so good and I want you to come so hard for me...” Digger purred filthily and batted his long eyelashes, then even bit his lip as he pressed his cheek against Sam’s cock again. “Make me choke on your come baby please I want it so bad...”

Sam was actually completely mesmerized for a moment as Digger just kept nuzzling and suckling the underside of his cock, making noises that should be illegal and once he snapped out of his little daze he grabbed Digger by his head again and forced his mouth all the way down his cock, and he kept it there as he himself bucked up a couple of times, making the older man actually gag quite violently but he didn’t stop. He knew it wouldn’t take long before he’d reach his climax and if Digger really wanted it...

He pushed Digger’s head back a little and then as he thrusted his hips up he pulled Digger’s head back down, making the smaller man gag again but it just turned him on all the more.

“Fuck babe I’m so close...so fucking close your mouth feels so good...!” He moaned loudly as he kept moving in an almost brutal pace. And then he felt Digger trying to mumble something and the sudden vibrations around his cock set him off. He clung to the older man’s hair, crying out his name as he came hard, his seeds filling up Digger’s mouth and making him choke just the way he wanted it. Just the way he loved it.

It took Sam a moment before he realized he was still holding tightly onto Digger’s head and that he couldn’t even swallow with his cock so deep in his mouth but even when he did let go, Digger only moved away enough to be able to finally swallow and he did so slowly, taking his time to swallow every last drop of come in his mouth before he pulled away a few inches more until only the head of Sam’s cock was in his mouth.

“Hmmmh...babe what are you...ohhhhfuck...” Sam groaned sleepily as Digger started suckling, making his whole body shudder as his cock was milked dry and it was a good minute later when the smaller man finally pulled away completely.

“Ngggh fuck babe that was insane...are you okay?” Sam mumbled, already having troubles keeping his eyes open.

“Yes Sammy I’m fine, thank you...” Digger’s voice was a little raspy, which made Sam frown and he used the last of his strenght to pull Digger next to him on the bed.

“You’re insane...and you sucked my brains out...I need sleep...” He muttered as he curled up against the smaller man and flung an arm around his waist.

And he passed out before Digger could say another word.


End file.
